El nuevo comienzo de Thea
by karen1981
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Thea se hubiera enterado de manera diferente sobre su responsabilidad en la muerte de Sara...y en la actual desaparición de Oliver. Como sea, ella intentara todo por traer a su hermano de regreso para que pueda oír una respuesta pendiente de Felicity. Thea descubrirá que una familia puede parecer en el lugar que menos te lo esperas. OJO, ALGUNOS SPOILERS 3T
1. La verdad

_CAPITULO 1_

 _LA VERDAD_

 _Aún recordaba las palabras de Felicity y Roy resonando con fuerza en mis oídos : "Malcom Merlyn hizo que mataras a Sara. Oliver jamás reveló la identidad del asesino ante la Liga…así que ocupó tu lugar para el castigo con el fin de garantizar tu seguridad... y ...Oliver no...él..."_

Salí del Verdant sin esperar a que continuaran. Hace ocho años ya alguien había sostenido una conversación muy similar conmigo, y el no poder acabarla sólo significaba una cosa : Mi hermano estaba muerto, sólo que esta vez no había sido un naufragio lo que lo había alejado de mi. Esta vez era mi culpa...

"No me hagas elegir entre mi padre y mi hermano", había sido una de las últimas cosas que le había dicho. ..." ¿Que elección le había dado yo? Su vida o la mía...y por supuesto que en su decisión no hubo ninguna duda : me había elegido a mí, dejó todo lo que había construido con tanto esfuerzo…por mí.

Seguí caminando, sin rumbo fijo, si no dejaba de moverme, el dolor no me alcanzaría. Necesitaba pensar, entender, encontrarle sentido a todo lo que acababa de descubrir...

 _ **Días antes...  
**_ _  
No sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el último abrazo que mi hermano me había dado. Se había sentido demasiado como una despedida . No tenía sentido, estábamos viviendo juntos, dándonos la oportunidad de ser nuevamente una familia luego de la muerte de mamá. Quería que recuperáramos todo lo que habíamos perdido desde que supe que Malcom Merlyn era mi padre. Sí, le estaba ocultando a Oliver que tenía contacto con él, pero no quería lastimarlo, y por sobre todo, no quería volver a perderle._

Pasaron cuatro días sin noticias. Comencé a alarmarme, Oliver jamás dejaba pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer su chequeo de hermano mayor. No contestaba su teléfono, nadie parecía haberlo visto. Laurel no sabía nada de él hace días, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. ¿Por dónde comenzar a buscarlo? De pronto, recordé a la chica que era su asistente. Sabía que ella trabajaba en lo que antes eran Industrias Queen, así que fui a buscarla, esperando que ella supiera algo de mi hermano.

Lo que vi me sorprendió. Recordaba a Felicity (creo que ese era su nombre) como una chica colorida, incapaz de estar callada. La mujer que estaba frente a mí tenía unas profundas ojeras, perceptibles aún bajo sus anteojos y el maquillaje. Tenía la apariencia de no haber dormido en días. Cuando me vio, la mirada de sus ojos me hizo sentir miedo...era como si sus ojos hubiesen perdido parte de su luz.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dije. - Hace días que no sé nada de mi hermano y pensé que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme.

 _-Lo siento Señorita Queen, pero como puede ver, me encuentro trabajando. Además, tampoco he visto a su hermano, por lo que no puedo ayudarla._

Me sorprendió notar cierto rencor en su voz. Había visto a esta chica en contadas ocasiones, y juro por Dios que me miraba como si yo le hubiera hecho un daño irreparable.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

Ella solamente me observaba, parecía estar debatiéndose consigo misma. Finalmente habló :

-Espérame esta noche en el Verdant, lo que tú necesitas saber llevará algún tiempo poder explicártelo.

 _ **Esa noche, en el Verdant…  
**_ _  
Ya no quedaba nadie en la discoteca. Felicity aún no llegaba. Creía que no iba a venir, cuando de pronto la escuché llamarme:_

-La A-

Para mi sorpresa, no venia sola. La acompañaban Roy y el guardaespaldas de Oliver. Sus caras mostraban un abatimiento similar al de Felicity. Cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba.

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí? ¿Creía que hablaríamos de mi hermano?

 _-Vamos a hablar de tu hermano, por eso ellos deben estar aquí. Pero antes , necesito que veas algo para que puedas entender lo que vamos a contarte-_

Sin fijarse siquiera si la seguía, comenzó a adentrarse con Roy y Diggle en el Verdant. Me sorprendió la seguridad con la que ella se movía, como si esta fuera prácticamente su casa. Su apariencia definitivamente no era la de una fanática de las discotecas. Roy trabajaba aquí, y Diggle había acompañado muchas veces a Oliver, por lo que no me extrañaba que caminaran sin tropiezos. De pronto, los tres se detuvieron ante una puerta, que si mal no recordaba, Oliver me había dicho que siempre había estado bloqueada.

-Sé que sabes que Oliver te quiere. Eres su familia, su hermana, y no hay nada que no haría por ti. En su afán de protegerte, te ha ocultado muchas cosas que te harían darte cuenta del gran hombre que es...

Al decir esto, la voz de Felicity se quebró un poco, pero aún así continuó: -Si hago esto, es para evitar que te lastimes de la misma manera que Oliver lo ha hecho ocultando todo de las personas importantes de su vida. Necesitamos que sepas la verdad sobre tu hermano.

Dicho todo esto, se giró y digitó una clave de acceso en la puerta. Para mi sorpresa esta se abrió, pero aún así, no podía dar sentido a lo que veía. Era un cuarto de entrenamiento, con varios ordenadores en una esquina. En el otro extremo de la habitación, tres vitrinas de cristal. Una tenía un maniquí vacio, la otra, un traje de arquero rojo, la principal, un traje de arquero verde, que reconocí inmediatamente...era el traje de Arrow...el mismo con el que lo había visto un par de días atrás, mientras nos enfrentamos en mi apartamento.

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas...esto no era posible...-MI HERMANO NO ME OCULTARÍA ESTO-

-Tu hermano haría muchas cosas por protegerte-dijo Felicity

Levanté mis ojos mirando a Roy: Si esto es de Oliver, dije señalando el traje verde...el otro...

-El otro traje es mío- Dijo Roy, llevo bastante tiempo ayudando a tu hermano en esto.

Mis rodillas se doblaron de golpe, por lo que caí al piso : -NECESITO SABER QUE PASÓ CON MI HERMANO-

Felicity se acercó a la vitrina que tenía el traje de Oliver, colocó su mano en ella y sin mirarme, comenzó a contarme por fin la verdad...


	2. El Fin de las Mascaras

_CAPITULO 2_

 _EL FIN DE LAS MASCARAS_

 _"Todo comenzó con una promesa que tu hermano le hizo a tu padre. Y cuando digo PADRE me refiero a Robert Queen, no a la rata de Malcom Merlyn. Que me perdonen las ratas por compararlas con él... Tu padre se suicidó luego del naufragio para que tu hermano pudiera volver con ustedes. Oliver le prometió dos cosas: sobrevivir y corregir sus errores, que desgraciadamente eran muchos. Aunque jamás pensó que pasarían cinco años para que pudiera cumplir esa promesa. Imagínate Thea, cada día de ese tiempo luchando para sobrevivir, sin saber si sería capaz de volver a ver otro día, o si moriría desperdiciando la oportunidad regalada por Robert . Pero tu hermano lo logró. Cumplió su palabra . El detalle estaba en que el hombre que regresó no era ya Ollie..., con él también volvía de Lian yu un hombre que en ese momento no tenía ni siquiera un nombre. Volvían Oliver y un encapuchado con una profunda sed de justicia, con una promesa que debía ser honrada costara lo que costara"…_

 _Y así, Felicity continuó hablando, y pude ir entendiendo cosas que antes no comprendí. Cada vez que recriminé a Oliver por sus acciones o sus ausencias...y resulta que en más de una oportunidad mi hermano había salvado mi vida. Ella me contó de los riesgos, de todo lo que hizo cuando yo decidí involucrarme con el vértigo. Pude por fin entender su dolor y su ausencia tras la muerte de mamá, y por sobre todo su odio por Malcom. Me explicaron también el papel que cada uno jugaba en la vida de mi hermano. Como el primero en llegar fue Diggle, luego Felicity, y finalmente Roy. Pude ver que ellos admiraban profundamente al hombre, no al justiciero, si no a Oliver, quien llevaba una carga que yo quizás jamás llegaría a entender plenamente._

 _Escuché por horas sin decir nada. De pronto la conversación comenzó a tomar otro rumbo. Felicity y Roy se sentaron junto a mí, Diggle se quedó de pie tras ellos, como si temiera que algo pudiese pasar en cualquier momento._

 _-Tu hermano estaba intentando equilibrar sus dos vidas. Quería más que nada ser Oliver, pero sentía que cada vez que se colocaba el traje, perdía un poco más de sí mismo. Tal vez lo hubiera logrado, si Malcom no hubiese llegado a hablarle de la muerte de Sara- dijo Felicity_

 _-no entiendo-¿Oliver sabía de la muerte de Sara?, ¿qué tiene que ver Malcom en esto?_

 _-Thea-dijo Roy-Esto no va a ser fácil. Llevábamos mucho tiempo buscando al asesino de Sara, hasta el día que Malcom llegó...y le enseñó a Oliver un vídeo de su asesinato…-_

 _-Sigo sin entender... ¡En dónde está mi hermano, quiero que él me explique lo que está pasando!_

 _-En el video aparecías tú Thea- Felicity respiro hondo antes de continuar- Tú mataste a Sara.  
_

 _-¡No, NO!-comencé a gritar- ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto? YO NO MATÉ A SARA. ACABO DE ENTERARME DE SU MUERTE HACE UNOS DÍAS, LAUREL ME LO DIJO EN EL CEMENTERIO_

 _-Malcom te drogó Thea- dijo Roy- con una planta que sólo crece en Corto Maltes. Por eso no recuerdas nada, es un efecto secundario de la hierba.-_

 _-Quiero ver ese video- ¡quiero verlo ahora!-_

 _Felicity se acercó a su ordenador. Digitó algo que no pude ver, cuando de pronto, en la pantalla estaba Sara mirando de frente a alguien que de pronto le arrojó tres flechas. Cuando la persona que atacó a Sara se giró...era yo. Yo la maté... "Malcom no te ama" sonaron las palabras de Oliver en mi cabeza... ¿Con que monstruo estuve todo este tiempo?_

 _-Felicity-por favor dime donde esta mi hermano_

 _-Sara era parte de un grupo, la Liga de Asesinos. El día que Oliver se fue, ellos vinieron a decirle que si no entregaba al asesino, matarían a cincuenta personas cada día. Llevábamos un tiempo investigando, habíamos conseguido con unos amigos el resultado del ADN de las flechas, que resultó ser compatible con el de Oliver. No entendíamos nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que Oliver enfrentó a Malcom._

 _-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?_

 _-La Liga quería que el asesino pagara con su vida Thea-dijo Roy_

 _Cuando escuché esto, juro por Dios que mi corazón dejó de latir. Mire a Felicity, las lágrimas surcaban su cara...-Thea-Oliver ocupó tu lugar para recibir el castigo por la muerte de Sara...y él... Oliver..._

 _No pude seguir escuchando...salí corriendo de ahí...mi hermano estaba muerto,...por mi culpa...no solo había matado a Sara, también había acabado con la vida Oliver..._


	3. Las promesas Queen

_Capítulo 3_

 _LAS PROMESAS QUEEN._

 _Caminé por lo que parecieron horas realmente interminables. Acabé en la marina, en donde Oliver y papá se embarcaron antes de naufragar. De pronto escuché unos pasos tras de mí. Cuando giré, me encontré con la sonrisa triste de Felicity._

 _-¿Cómo me encontraste?_

 _-Ustedes los Queen son bastante predecibles. Oliver también suele venir aquí -  
-Solía-querrás decir. Mi hermano está muerto._

 _-Eso no lo sabemos aún Thea. Si hay algo en lo que nunca me he equivocado en estos años, es en la fe que tengo en Oliver. En el hombre y en el Héroe. Me prometió que volvería. Y te juro que aunque tenga que sacarlo del mismo infierno, tu hermano volverá. Motivos no le faltan para hacerlo. Y créeme cuando te digo que él se ha enfrentado a muchos peligros, pero nunca se ha topado conmigo cabreada de verdad._

 _No pude evitar sonreír con este último comentario. Además, me di cuenta de algo: -¿Tú lo amas, verdad?_

 _Felicity se quedó un rato en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos: Cuando conocí a tu hermano, llegó a mi oficina con un ordenador con agujeros de balas, diciéndome que había derramado un café con leche en él. En otra ocasión llegó pidiéndome que analizara una bebida energética que traía en jeringuillas. Ésa fue una de las primeras cosas que quise de él...su patética capacidad para inventar excusas. Al enterarme que él era el encapuchado, vino la admiración, pero también un miedo intenso de perderlo. Vi a Oliver casi muerto más de una vez, pero él cada vez hizo lo que le pedía en ese momento...siempre se quedó conmigo. ¿Me preguntas si lo amo? no creo que amor sea una palabra suficientemente descriptiva para todo lo que siento por tu hermano…_

 _-¿Y él, también te quiere?_

 _-Para él, querer no es fácil. Tiene en su cabeza la patética idea de que sólo debe ser Arrow y no Oliver: Cree que si deja que sea Oliver quien tome el control de su vida, pondrá en peligro a todos los que quiere. No se ha dado cuenta que Oliver es el corazón de Arrow. Antes de irse me dijo que me amaba...y que haría lo que fuera por protegerte...y yo no fui capaz de contestarle nada...Tuve miedo, igual que él del dolor que podía sentir si le abría mi corazón. Se fue, sin que pudiera decirle que también lo amo...que esa vida que tanto teme quitarme no existe si no está aquí, a mi lado..._

 _Había después de todo una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, y pensaba aferrarme a ella con uñas y dientes. Malcom tendría que decirme dónde estaba mi hermano, por las buenas o por las malas…él mismo me había entregado las armas para poder obligarlo…Y en este momento, lo que más quería era obligarlo. Ya me había quitado a suficiente familia. No iba a dejar que Oliver sufriera el mismo destino que Tomy. Eso jamás. Nadie de mi familia volvería a sufrir a manos de Malcom Merlyn._

 _Mi cara eligió el peor momento para delatar mis pensamientos._

 _-No, ABSOLUTAMENTE NO-habló de pronto Felicity_

 _-¿Perdón?- dije, tratando de fingir inocencia, tal como hacía cuando no quería que Oliver me descubriera en algo._

 _-No vas a hacer NADA. He visto esa mirada antes Thea, es la mirada que Oliver tiene cada vez que se pone la capucha. Le prometimos que te cuidaríamos, y si para hacerlo tengo que hacer que Roy use la fuerza y te encierre en el Verdant, te juro que voy a hacerlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, puedo mantenerte encerrada sin necesidad de fuerza alguna, después de todo, ya lo hice antes con tu hermano, así que tú no serás ningún problema, créeme._

 _Preferí no preguntar sobre ella encerrando a Oliver. En cambio dije: -Tranquila, te prometo que no haré nada que no deba. No será necesario que tú o Roy deban encerrarme_

 _Tengo que admitirlo, esta chica me agradaba cada vez más. Pero estaba muy equivocada si creía que no haría nada por encontrar a mi hermano. Ser hija de Malcom Merlyn debía darme ventaja de alguna manera. Cómo el mismo me dijo, "yo era él"._

 _Me despedí de Felicity un poco más tranquila, y volví a mi departamento. Aún estaba el árbol de Navidad, con todos los adornos, incluyendo los muñecos de nieve con mi nombre y el de Oliver. Recordé la última vez que estuve allí, con él y con Arrow. Aún era raro pensar en él como dos personas diferentes. Y en ese momento, le hice una promesa: "Voy a encontrarte Oliver, para que vivas la vida que mereces. No la vida que has vivido expiando las culpas de papá, mamá, incluso las mías. Voy a encontrarte para que por fin puedas ser feliz, para que volvamos a ser hermanos. Para que por fin tengas el amor que te mereces. Porque aunque ella no te lo dijo, te ama. La ciudad va a estar en paz, no voy a dejar que ni Malcom ni nadie ensucie tu labor. Quiero que vivas, pero que esta vez vivas por ti". Esta es mi promesa y voy a hacer lo que sea para cumplirla._


	4. El corazón y la decisión

_Capitulo 4_

 _EL CORAZÓN Y LA DECISIÓN_

 _Pasaron tres semanas más y aún no se sabía nada . Durante ese tiempo, continúe como cada noche trabajando en el Verdant, pero ahora, cada vez que terminaba bajaba a la guarida para ayudar a Felicity a buscar alguna pista que nos llevara al paradero de mi hermano. También los veía seguir protegiendo la ciudad, día tras día, cuidando el trabajo de Arrow. Aprendí mucho de ellos en ese tiempo, cada quién tenía un lugar muy definido en el equipo. Felicity era la razón, Diggle la experiencia, y Roy el espíritu. Ellos estaban dándolo todo...pude darme cuenta de que incluso, no dormían. Sobre todo Felicity, quien pasaba hora tras hora frente al ordenador. Pero aún así, les faltaba algo: les faltaba el corazón, les faltaba Oliver. Según pude comprobar con los tres, si acabaron aquí fue por la inspiración que les proporcionó Oliver, no Arrow..._

 _Comencé a escondidas a seguir a Malcom. No fue una tarea fácil, pero el hombre me había enseñado bien. Cuando pasó otra semana, una noche, antes de irme al Verdant apareció en mi departamento._

 _-¿Que hace aquí papá?- nunca me había odiado más al decir esas palabras-habíamos acordado no vernos aquí, por Oliver_

 _-No te sorprendas tanto, sé que tu hermano lleva tiempo fuera de aquí-me respondió_

 _Debía ser muy cuidadosa. Malcom era profundamente inteligente. Cualquier error me podía alejar para siempre de Oliver._

 _-Oliver se fue de vacaciones-mentí-Cada tres días más o menos me envía e mails para saber si estoy bien , y si me he mantenido lejos de ti. Odio mentirle, pero como le dije, no voy a elegir entre ninguno de ustedes dos._

 _-Que no te extrañe si no regresa-Oliver sólo piensa en él...recuerda cuando murió tu madre, ni siquiera fue capaz de estar contigo en su funeral-_

 _Casi dejé de respirar cuando dijo eso. Mi corazón gritaba "tu hermano está vivo". -No voy a discutir contigo sobre Oliver-dije. Mejor cuéntame dónde has estado, llevaba días sin saber de ti._

 _-En todas partes y en ninguna en especial Thea- dijo. -Ahora debo irme._

 _Salió tan rápido como llegó. "Malcom no te ama" decían las palabras de Oliver en mi cabeza. Llegué al Verdant, para encontrarme con una muy alterada Felicity. -NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR NADA-NI SIQUIERA SE LLEVÓ EL MALDITO MÓVIL; TAMPOCO ME DIJO EN DONDE SERÍA EL DUELO. DEBÍ METERLE UN RASTREADOR EN EL CUERPO EN UNA DE LAS TANTAS VECES QUE DEBÍ JUGAR AL DOCTOR CON ÉL... ESTÁS EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS OLIVER QUEEN, NI SIQUIERA TU ADORABLE SONRISA PODRÁ SALVARTE DE MI..._

 _-¿Así que la sonrisa de Ollie es adorable?-pregunté. Con Felicity era inevitable reír, aún en las peores circunstancias  
-No sé que más hacer Thea...necesito saber algo, no puedo aceptar que no vaya a verlo otra vez, no voy a poder vivir si él se fue sin saber lo mucho que lo amo..._

 _Luego de eso, Felicity guardo silencio, perdida en sus propios pensamientos: Mientras una solitaria lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Apoyó su mano en el cristal de la vitrina en donde reposaba el traje de Arrow y dijo suavemente: "Necesito que vuelvas...por favor, no sé cómo seguir adelante sin ti..."_

 _Me dolía ver la tristeza de Felicity, era como un espejo de mi propio dolor. Además, sentía culpa, por quitarle a ella y Oliver la posibilidad de tener un futuro juntos. Mi hermano la amaba. Pon a Oliver en circunstancias normales, y no serías capaz de obtener ni uno solo de sus sentimientos. Envíalo a una misión casi suicida, y el te muestra su alma. Se lo debía, se los debía... solo necesitaba que mi hermano aguantara un poco más. "Aguanta Ollie, por favor"..._

 _Pero las palabras de Felicity me habían dado una idea. Necesitábamos a Arrow de regreso...y yo sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer para traerlo de vuelta a la ciudad. Iba a ser difícil, pero no imposible..._

 _Salí del Verdant decidida. Iba a traer a Arrow y a mi hermano a Starling, costara lo que costara._


	5. Secretos que cambian todo

_Cap. 5_

 _SECRETOS QUE CAMBIAN TODO_

 _Ahora que yo guardaba mis propios secretos, comencé a entender muchas de las cosas por las que debió pasar Oliver. Desde mi marcha con Malcom le oculté muchos "detalles", como que él fue quien me sacó de la ciudad cuando ocurrió el asedio, que estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo en Corto Maltes, que en ese tiempo me entrenó hasta el límite. Ahora era una experta luchadora...además de una asesina, gracias a él. Tampoco le conté a Oliver que el tiempo que había estado "muerto", yo había practicado arquería...había empezado como una manera de manejar mi ira por la pérdida de Oliver y papá, necesitaba sobrevivir a el dolor que me estaba consumiendo en ese entonces. En esos momentos sólo éramos el arco y yo. No había ira, no había dolor, sólo había calma, precisión. A miles de kilómetros Oliver estaba haciendo algo muy parecido, luchando por conservar su vida, mientras yo intentaba conservar mi cordura. Enfrentábamos distintas batallas, acompañados de la misma arma..._

 _Si, mi plan era reemplazar a Arrow. Conmigo. Yo sería el nuevo arquero de Starling city. Mi duda era ¿Debía contarle mi plan a Felicity?_

 _Era cuestión de días para que Malcom atacara nuevamente. Hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Digg y Roy intentaban contenerlo. Yo estaba con Felicity en el Verdant, viendo y escuchando todo... ella no paraba de dar indicaciones cada vez más frenéticas a Roy, pero al parecer, esto no acabaría bien. Felicity se quedó quieta de pronto, se levantó de su silla y dijo, -Oliver, lo siento-_

 _Por un momento pensé que se refería al fracaso de la misión, entonces me miró y me dijo:-Hazlo-_

 _En un principio, no entendí a que se refería. Ella sacó dos cajas de una esquina: una contenía un traje verde, como el de Oliver, un dispositivo para poder hablar con ella, además de un sintetizador de voz, y en la otra un arco algo más pequeño para un mejor manejo._

 _-Es a la medida-como el que hice para tu hermano_

 _-¿Cómo?..._

 _-Te pareces más a él de lo que crees Thea. Así que todo este tiempo, te he estado vigilando. He mantenido intervenido tú móvil, tu computador, y además, llevas un rastreador. No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces con ustedes. Ninguno se vuelve a mover sin que yo sepa dónde están. También sé lo de la arquería, hay muchos artículos en internet, pequeños, pero todos en línea. ¿Si sé las notas de secundaria de tu hermano, crees que me sería difícil investigarte a ti? Como le dije una vez a él, si está en internet, puedo encontrarlo. Le prometimos a Oliver que te cuidaríamos, y eso he estado haciendo. Pero no puedo perder a nadie más de mi familia Thea, y si hay alguien que puede marcar la diferencia aquí, es un Queen. Tienes su misma motivación. Tienes a alguien por quien pelear, a alguien a quien necesitas de vuelta…_

 _-Lo haré Felicity...y lo voy a encontrar...te lo prometo_

 _-Sólo regresa, por favor. Y tengo que preguntar ...¿Que tan bien montas motocicleta?_

 _Me cambié rápidamente. No sabía que cabrearía más a Oliver. Que Felicity me diera un arco...o las llaves de su moto. Ya tendrían tiempo los tórtolos de resolverlo a solas. Antes de irme, Felicity me dio instrucciones para que el dispositivo de voz que Oliver usaba dejara mi voz igual a la frecuencia de Arrow. Sólo debía intentar que Malcom no me viera directamente para que no notara la obvia diferencia de músculo y tamaño._

 _-Thea-están a dos calles- Roy está herido y Digg no me responde-dijo la voz de Felicity en mi oído._

 _Aceleré. Roy estaba en el suelo. Malcom estaba sobre él, ahogándolo con su arco. Sin bajar de la moto, le di una patada a Malcom que permitió que Roy se lo pudiese quitar de encima. Antes que Malcom tuviese tiempo de tomar el arco..disparé. La flecha le atravesó la mano_

 _-Que demonios-dijo Malcom . Cuando vio la flecha verde que atravesaba su mano, prácticamente gritó -IMPOSIBLE-_

 _Dejé que solo viera mi silueta de perfil, entre las sombras. En ese minuto, pronuncié la frase que marcaría un nuevo comienzo en mi vida: "MALCOM MERLYN, LE HAS FALLADO A ESTA CIUDAD"..._

 _-Imposible- Tú estás muerto. Yo encontré la espada con la que Ra´s te mató. ¡Te arrojó por un precipicio! ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso!_

 _Sentí por un segundo temblar el arco en mi mano. Mi hermano estaba muerto, por mi culpa. Si Oliver ya no iba a volver, Malcom tampoco debería estar vivo. Su vida comparada con la de mi hermano no tenía ningún sentido. Estaba sola, absolutamente sola..._

 _-Digamos entonces que volví del infierno nuevamente. Pero esta vez, tú te irás conmigo, no vas a volver a_ lastimar _a nadie nunca más.-_

 _-Thea-Dijo la voz de Felicity en mi oído. Esto empezó con la muerte de Sara. Oliver quiso evitar que tú tuvieras que pagar su asesinato ante la Liga de Asesinos. Una de las últimas cosas que me dijo fue que tú eras una de las personas más puras e inocentes que él había conocido...Por favor, no lo hagas...no hagas que su m...-no fue capaz de decir la palabra, su voz se quebró en ese momento-no hagas que su sacrificio haya sido en vano. Si lo matas, estarás perdiendo todo lo que Oliver quiso proteger. Si lo matas no habrá nada que pueda cambiar el hecho de que Malcom Merlyn es tu padre. Si lo matas la Sppedy de Olliver jamás volverá a existir._

 _Malcom se había arrancado la Flecha de la mano. Roy se acercó a mí, Felicity había dejado abierto el canal de comunicación, sabía que era yo. Los dos apuntábamos a Malcom, quien también tenía su arco tenso, listo para disparar._

 _-Matarte ahora sería demasiado fácil Merlyn...Bajé levemente el arco, momento que el aprovechó para tensar el suyo. Disparé... esta vez a su brazo...pero esto no significa que te librarás de mí. Voy a matarte en el momento en que yo lo decida...Vas a desear haber muero tú en lugar de Tomy..._

 _Roy disparó una flecha explosiva. Entre el humo, aprovechamos para salir de ahí. Cuando llegamos a la guarida, encontramos a Digg y a Felicity. SU mirada estaba perdida, sin luz. Ni siquiera lloraba. Sólo estaba ahí, frente a la vitrina con el traje de Oliver._

 _-Felicity- dije lo más suavemente que pude  
-Malcom Merlyn me lo quitó todo. Lo único que quise todo este tiempo es que Oliver entendiera que para mí no era un hombre dañado, era un sobreviviente, era alguien capaz de sacrificarlo todo por los que amaba. Y él te amaba Thea. Y yo lo amaba. Pero mi amor no fue suficiente para hacerlo entender que no estaba sólo, que juntos éramos mejores. No puedo hacer esto sin él...no puedo_

 _Salió de la guarida sin mirar atrás. La única vez que volteó fue para apagar las luces , dejándonos sumidos en la oscuridad y en nuestra propia tristeza..._

 _Digg nos dijo que debíamos darle espacio, paso un día, dos. Tres ya era demasiado, algo no estaba bien. Pese a su dolor, Felicity no era egoísta, no nos habría dejado preocuparnos. Algo malo debía estar sucediendo._

 _Y el nombre de nuestro mal era Malcom Merlyn._

 _Roy y yo la habíamos buscado esos tres días. En las Noches la buscaban Arrow y Arsenal. Nada daba resultado. Al cuarto día de búsqueda, Digg nos hablo a través de los comunicadores. La había encontrado._

 _-Chicos-el rastreador de Felicity emitió una señal débil, pero nos da un punto de partida. Está en las ruinas de la empresa de Malcom.-Nos vemos allá_

 _Cuando llegamos, lo primero que vimos fue a Felicity atada, y con evidentes signos de haber sido golpeada._

 _-Tu amiga aquí no sabe guardar silencio cuando se lo piden._

 _-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! dije hablando a través del modulador. Si algo le pasaba a Felicity sería como perder a Oliver otra vez. Ella era prácticamente mi hermana, Oliver sin saberlo, nos había unido con un lazo bastante fuerte._

 _-Estaba pensando que ya que tú dejaste morir a Tomy, yo bien puedo quitarte a esta pequeña chica-_

 _Miré a Felicity. Ella negó levemente. Ella estaba dispuesta a morir. Yo no estaba dispuesta a perder a alguien más de mi familia. Si bien había perdido a todos aquellos con los que compartía lazos de sangre, aún tenía la familia que Oliver me había dejado. Si no podía hacer nada por mi hermano, lo iba a hacer todo por ellos._

 _Malcom y yo levantamos los arcos al mismo tiempo. Disparamos. Sentí un dolor profundo en mi hombro y vi la sangre brotar. Malcom tenía listo su arco nuevamente. Roy y Digg estaban lejos de mí, liberando a Felicity. No tenía salida..."perdóname Oliver" ...te fallé..fue mi oración silenciosa._

 _-Cuando acabé contigo, seguirá la pequeña rubia y luego los otros dos. Terminaré lo que empecé con Sara. Y lo haré de la misma manera. Tu hermanita será la que dispare las flechas..._

 _En ese minuto apagué el modulador. ya no tenía nada que perder. Me bajé la capucha y enfrenté a Malcom :_

 _-La única Flecha que su hermanita va a disparar es la que te matará a ti..._

 _-No si yo lo hago primero..._

 _Lo que siguió fue como en cámara Lenta. Alcancé mi arco, pero la flecha sólo se incrustó en una pierna de Malcom. Yo ya no tenía más posibilidades. De pronto una voz gritó ¡Thea, al suelo!..seguramente Roy...le obedecí por instinto. La flecha que lanzó se clavó directamente en el cuello de Malcom. Me acerqué sin volverme a ver a Roy, quien me había salvado la vida...pero cuando miré con atención hacia el cuerpo de Malcom, esperando encontrar la flecha roja de Roy, lo que vi no tenía sentido. La flecha que sobresalía del cuello de Malcom era verde...como las mías, como las de Arrow.._

 _Imposible..._

 _Sentí pasos tras de mí. No me atreví a voltear. Temía que todo fuera una ilusión. Cuando de pronto escuché su voz..._

 _-TE DIJE QUE JAMÁS TOCARÍAS A MI HERMANA. NUNCA VOLVERÁS A UTILIZARLA O A LASTIMARLA...Y ESTA VEZ ME VOY A ASEGURAR DE QUE ASÍ SEA. NO VAS A DESTRUIR A THEA COMO HICISTE CON TOMY..._

 _Sin mirar hacia mí, arrojó una segunda flecha. Malcom estaba muerto. Cuando se giró y levantó su rostro, pude ver sus ojos...los ojos de mi hermano_

 _¿OLLIE?_

 _-Creo que necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas ...como por ejemplo ...¿Que demonios haces vestida así?-_

 _Definitivamente, mi hermano había regresado. Y yo nunca había sido más feliz de escucharlo llamarme Speedy._

 _-hablaremos todo lo que quieras, pero creo que antes deberías ver a cierta chica rubia, con gafas, con tendencia a hablar de más..._

 _-¿Felicity está aquí?..._

 _Pude ver como solamente decir su nombre cambiaba su expresión. Ese era el hermano que yo había tenido antes del naufragio...un hermano feliz, con motivos para vivir._

 _-Como te dije Ollie...tenemos mucho de que hablar..._


	6. Reencuentros

_Capitulo 6_

 _REENCUENTROS._

 _Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde los otros se encontraban. Nadie había visto aún a Oliver. Tras unos minutos de silencio le dije : Ollie...por favor, perdóname...no sólo por haberte mentido, por no haber sabido ver hasta dónde eras capaz de renunciar por mí...dejaste todo lo que habías construido, dejaste tus amigos, dejaste a Felicity... yo no merecía tanto..._

 _Él dejo de caminar y me miró. Cuando lo hizo, pude ver por primera vez desde que volvió de la Isla al hombre que era de verdad...al hombre que yo sabía cuando era una niña que llegaría a ser. ..por fin tenía a mi hermano completamente de vuelta._

 _-Thea-cuando nos despedimos te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Tú eras mi motivo para ganar. Felicity era mi motivo para volver. Morir no estaba en mis planes, créeme. Ustedes fueron en lo último que pensé...porque yo morí Thea..por unos instantes yo ya no estaba aquí..._

 _-¿¡Cómo es posible?!_

 _Te prometo explicártelo todo, pero antes necesito verla... Y por cierto...lindo traje..._

 _Llegamos a donde estaban Digg, Felicity y Roy. Oliver se adelanto , por lo que a la distancia, los chicos sólo pudieron ver una silueta vestida de verde...los tres pensaron que era yo. En la pelea, había perdido el comunicador, por lo que tampoco habían escuchado a Oliver hablar con Malcom._

 _-¡Thea!- Gritó Felicity, adelantándose a los demás. ¿Estás bien?¿Estás herida?¿Qué diablos pasó con Malcom?_

 _Cuando Oliver la vio, no fue capaz de seguir avanzando. Lo miré...y vi algo que jamás pensé ver. Oliver estaba llorando Cuando vi eso, pude entender la profundidad de sus sentimientos...y su miedo a no volver..._

 _Así que salí detrás de Oliver y dije : Felicity, chicos...yo estoy aquí_

 _Felicity se quedó en blanco. Avanzó despacio hacia donde Oliver se encontraba. Mi hermano no movía un músculo, parecía que había perdido la facultad del habla, que hasta hace dos minutos, tenía en muy buen funcionamiento. Felicity cerró los ojos...y con manos temblorosas le levantó la capucha._

 _-Felicity, por favor, abre los ojos, le dije a la que ya consideraba mi hermana.  
-No puedo Thea-tengo miedo, miedo de que esto sea solamente una ilusión y Oliver no esté aquí...no voy a poder resistirlo...no puedo.._

 _Dicho lo anterior, se giró para irse corriendo, pero Oliver la tomó firmemente de una de sus manos..._

 _-Sólo sé dos cosas Felicity. La primera, no sé si soy un asesino, pero quien quiera que soy, soy alguien que hará lo que sea por proteger a mi hermana..._

 _-¿Y la segunda cosa?-preguntó Felicity, aún sin abrir los ojos_

 _-Te amo-contestó Oliver, con su voz cargada de emoción..._

 _Cuando escuchó esto, la última conversación que habían tenido, Felicty abrió por fin los ojos -Oliver-estás aquí, estás...como demonios estás..no entiendo. ...Malcom dijo, la espada, el precipicio..tú estabas muerto otra vez...¿cuántas veces han sido por cierto, ya perdí la cuenta..._

 _De repente Felicity se calló de golpe. Tomó el rostro de Oliver entre sus manos y le dijo : Olvídalo._

 _Entonces lo besó. Nunca creí que me sentiría tan feliz de ver a una mujer besando así a mi hermano. La única vez que se separo de él, fue para decirle: yo también te amo. Y métete en tu cabeza Oliver Queen: No quiero ser una mujer que amas. Quiero ser la mujer que amas.. No me importa si en nuestra próxima cita vuelan el cine...evidentemente..no es que quiero que vuelen el cine y que hayan personas heridas...o que ni siquiera seamos capaces de ver una película..._

 _-F-E-L-I-C-I-T-Y - dijo Oliver, arrastrando las letras...Yo también te amo, y esta vez es para siempre. Sin miedos, sin arrepentimiento...Por fin entendí ..Soy Oliver. Yo le doy vida a Arrow. Pero tú Felicity, nos das vida a ambos._

 _-Y ambos son mi vida Oliver. Incluso si un día me dijeras que te sobrevino una tercera personalidad justiciera, te amaría aún más_

 _Y esta vez fue Oliver quien la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello…_

 _. Vale, estaba feliz de ver a mi hermano, pero no tan feliz como para verlo engendrar a mis sobrinos enfrente de mí. Y tal como iban las cosas, eso pasaría en cualquier momento._

 _Miré a Digg y a Roy. "Ayuda por favor"..._

 _Roy me miró y me dijo con una sonrisa: Dos años de tensión sexual reprimida Thea...Esto sólo va a ponerse peor..._

 _Con nuestras risas, por fin Oliver y Felicity se separaron. Así que pregunté lo que todos queríamos saber... "entonces Ollie, no me malentiendas, pero como demonios estas vivo...Una espada, un acantilado, ¿que pasó después del duelo?_


	7. La historia de Oliver

_CAPITULO 7_

 _LA HISTORIA DE OLIVER_

 _Vamos a hablar, dijo Oliver, pero no aquí. Ninguno de nosotros quería estar cerca del cadáver de Malcom. Cuando estábamos saliendo, lo miré por última vez, y por fin, sentí en mi corazón lo que todos me habían dicho antes : Robert Queen era mi padre. Tomy podría haber llegado a ser mi hermano, después de todo, fue uno de los pocos que estuvo conmigo la primera vez que Oliver desapareció. Malcom solo era un episodio , más bien un error de mi madre que tuvo consecuencias en mi vida._

 _Llegamos al Verdant. Sólo nosotros lo ocupábamos esta noche. Oliver se sentó entre Felicity y yo. Parecía no encontrar las palabras para comenzar a hablar. Felicity colocó una de sus manos encima de la suya, y le preguntó lo más suavemente que pudo : ¿Qué pasó realmente Oliver?_

 _Esto fue lo que nos contó mi hermano:_

 _"Cuando supe por Malcom la verdad, por un momento me sentí devastado. No podía entender como había llevado su engaño tan lejos, hasta convertir a su propia hija en una asesina, condenándole a ser perseguida igual que él por la Liga. La cabeza de mi hermana tendría un precio en el momento en que se supiera que ella fue responsable de la muerte de Sara, manipulada o no.  
Me había quedado sin alternativas. Era Thea o yo. No había elección que hacer..._

 _Pero esta vez fue mucho más difícil decir adiós. No sólo por ti Thea, porque sabía que si no volvía, Roy, Digg y Felicity (su voz se suavizó al dirigirse a ella, quien lo diría, Ollie era cursi después de todo) no permitirían que Malcom te hiciera más daño. Fue difícil porque aparte de ti, que eres mi familia de sangre , tuve que dejar a la familia que elegí, o tal vez los que me eligieron fueron ellos, aún no lo sé , atrás... Sin embargo, dijo volviéndose a la rubia que lo miraba con verdadera adoración...lo más difícil fue dejarte a ti Felicity. ¿La ironía de esto? Cuando más cerca estuve de perderte, más fácil fue mostrarte mis verdaderos sentimientos. Sin miedo, sin ningún tal vez. Sólo tres palabras que le dieron un nuevo rumbo a mi vida: "TE AMO". Cuando fui capaz de decírtelas, fue cuando verdaderamente comencé a vivir. la vida no es justa. Me sentía más vivo que nunca, cuando mis horas estaban contadas._

 _Cuando llegué con Ra´s no tenía miedo. Sabía que independiente de lo que pasara, Thea estaría a salvo. Y tenías razón Felicity. Mi humanidad fue lo que casi me cuesta la vida. En un instante, estaba peleando con las espadas...y al otro estaba siendo atravesado en el pecho, antes de ser lanzado por un acantilado. Mis últimos pensamientos conscientes fueron para ustedes: Mi hermana y la mujer que amo. A ti Thea, te vi con la misma inocencia que conservabas cuando volví de Lian yu, cuando me abrazaste al pie de la escalera. Y contigo Felicity, reviví ese único beso que ha sido el recuerdo que más he atesorado después de estos cinco años..._

 _-¿Cómo sobreviviste Oliver? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí después de lo que te pasó?- le pregunté a mi hermano._

 _Por que dos cosas me salvaron : Mi humanidad...la que irónicamente me había condenado... y tú humanidad Felicity. Gracias a eso, estoy vivo otra vez..._

 _Cuando cierro los ojos, aún recuerdo la sensación del acero atravesándome. Puedo sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca...y el golpe tras caer por el acantilado. En ese momento pensé en lo injusto que era morir cuando por fin tenía motivos para vivir...motivos reales, más fuertes que la sed de justicia que me trajo de vuelta de Lian Yu. Quería vivir, quería estar con mi hermana, apartarla del camino de Merlyn para que la oscuridad no la tocara de la misma manera que lo hizo conmigo. Quería volver para escuchar a Felicity decirme que me amaba...en mi cabeza sólo había un pensamiento: volver._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa saliente del acantilado. ¿Horas? ¿Días? Me atormentaba morir cuando no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Un tiempo después desperté en una cabaña, con dos personas que jamás esperé encontrar a mi lado:_

 _-¿Maseo? ¿Nyssa?_

 _-Veo que por fin despertaste Oliver- dijo Maseo. Creíamos que habíamos llegado demasiado tarde_

 _-¿Por qué me salvaron?_

 _-aun no estás a salvo-dijo Nyssa. Si mi padre se entera que sobreviviste, tratará de terminar el trabajo que empezó en la montaña._

 _-Incluso los miembros de la Liga valoramos el honor Oliver-dijo Maseo. No sabemos por que mentiste, por qué está claro que tú no mataste a Sara. No podíamos dejarte morir. Nyssa y yo teníamos una deuda que pagar salvando tu vida. Independiente de lo que pasó hace años en Hong Kong, tu luchaste para proteger a mi familia. No podía dejar esa deuda impaga. Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado._

 _-¿Nyssa?-_

 _-Mi deuda no es contigo , Oliver. Es con alguien cercano a ti, que una vez salvó a Sara arriesgando su vida._

 _-¿Felicity?_

 _-Sara me contó esa historia. Siempre se sintió en deuda con ella. Hoy he cumplido con ambas: ella protegió la razón de mi vida, así que yo le devuelvo la suya. Sara por fin puede estar en paz._

 _Oliver miró a Felicity antes de continuar:_

 _-Tú siempre me dijiste Felicity que había más humanidad en mi de la que yo veía, y yo siempre vi mucha más humanidad en ti que en mí. Ambos teníamos razón, ayudar a Maseo a recuperar a su familia fue el único acto desinteresado que hice en esos cinco años. Eso, y uno de los muchos actos desinteresados que tú has sido capaz de hacer son los motivos que me trajeron de vuelta hoy, con ustedes. mi familia_


	8. El nuevo comienzo de Thea

_Capitulo 8_

 _El nuevo comienzo de Thea_

 _Cuando mamá murió, uno de mis sufrimientos más grandes era que la gran "Familia Queen" se había visto reducida a sólo dos personas:_ _Oliver y yo. ¿Cómo podíamos ser una familia? Sentía que en mi vida, todos estaban de paso: mamá, papá, Tomy...El habría sido un hermano genial...jamás hubiera dejado que Oliver usara a mis novios como tiro al blanco. Había perdido a Oliver dos veces, pero gracias a Dios, lo había vuelto a recuperar._

 _Esas semanas de angustia, creyendo que estaba SOLA me habían mostrado algo, que podía ver ahora, mientras veía a Digg y Roy abrazar a Oliver...ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, o mientras veía a mi hermano tomar la mano de Felicity...parecía que ambos ni siquiera necesitaban hablar para decirse lo que sentían. Me di cuenta de que pese a todo tenía una familia...poco convencional, pero no la cambiaría por nada..._

 _Cuando pude hablar con mi hermano, le pregunté:_

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Ollie? Y por nada, me refiero a desde que regresaste de la isla_

 _-No era fácil Thea. Cuando volví, ustedes esperaban que todo fuera como antes. El hombre que era murió la noche del naufragio. Cuando volví, no sabía quién era, no sabía cómo abrirme a nadie...ni siquiera a mi familia. Las cicatrices no están sólo en mi cuerpo, también están en mi cabeza, en mi alma..._

 _Antes que pudiera decir algo más, se quitó su chaqueta...tenía marcas por todas partes...y pude distinguir dos cicatrices frescas, muy grandes. Ésas habían sido mi culpa...podría haberlo perdido definitivamente por mi maldita culpa..._

 _-Perdóname Oliver-Pude darme cuenta de que Ollie ya no calzaba con él. Malcom me convirtió en una asesina...Sara...y por poco tú...perdóname..._

 _-Speedy-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. Volvería a hacer lo mismo, sin pensarlo...bueno...salvo la parte de morir, no creo que Felicity sea muy comprensiva al respecto-pero si voy a pedirte algo a cambio..._

 _-¿Que sea madrina de tu boda con Felicity?-Pude escuchar un audible gemido de ella : -Hey...ni siquiera me ha pedido que seamos novios y tú ya nos estás casando?_

 _Vi a mi hermano reír...de verdad...-Eso podemos arreglarlo muy fácil Felicity...cuando tú quieras..._

 _Digg y Roy también comenzaron a reír al ver como el rojo tomaba varias tonalidades en la cara de Felicity._

 _-Thea-Dijo Oliver- Sólo demuéstrame que no estaba equivocado, que en ti hay más que el odio que sembró Malcom. Demuéstrame que juntos podemos hacer algo mucho mejor._

 _Lo abracé con fuerza, deseando que mi abrazo transmitiera todo lo que no era capaz de decirle con palabras. No volvería a fallarle. Jamás._

 _Cuando me soltó, miró hacia dónde los demás estaban y preguntó :_

 _-Por cierto ¿Quién de ustedes de dio la llave de mi motocicleta a Thea?_

 _Digg, Roy y yo miramos a Felicity...Ella nerviosamente comenzó a hablar, diciéndole a Oliver:_

 _-¿En cuántos problemas más voy a estar cuando hablemos del traje y el arco que le di antes de entregarle las llaves de tu moto?_

 _-Un hombre tiene sus límites Felicity. Puedes darle a Thea todos los arcos que quieras...después de todo no va a tener oportunidad de usarlos, a menos que sea para dispararle a Roy. Puedes hackear mis cuentas, mi teléfono, mi computadora...pero poner mi motocicleta en manos de mi hermana pequeña...¡jamás!_

 _Por un segundo, pareció que hablaba en serio...hasta que comenzó a reír. Era la primera vez desde que regresó de la isla que lo veía reír así, de verdad. La tormenta por fin había pasado. Oliver y yo habíamos perdido mucho, pero también ganamos el camino. Aún debíamos contarnos muchas cosas, pero ahora todo era cuestión de tiempo. Por fin éramos libres. Por fin, luego de muchas idas y venidas, de mucho dolor e incertidumbre, ambos estábamos en casa._

 _Epílogo_

 _UN AÑO DESPUÉS_

 _Después de la vuelta de Oliver, muchas cosas cambiaron en nuestras vidas. ¿La principal? Ya no había mentiras ni secretos. Oliver me había ayudado a enfrentarme a los demonios que Malcom había dejado en mí. Lo más difícil fue sin duda alguna enfrentarme a Laurel, contarle lo que había sucedido con Sara, lo que yo había hecho. Ese día me acompañaron Oliver y Felicity, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo sola, pero sabía que este era el primer paso para poder perdonarme._

 _Laurel me escuchó en silencio. Hablé por lo que parecieron horas...cuando por fin me quedé sin palabras y pude mirar a Laurel de frente vi una solitaria lágrima bajar por su mejilla._

 _-Gracias por contarme la verdad. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, gracias a todos ustedes por hacer que Sara por fin pueda descansar en paz. Su asesino ya no volverá a lastimar a nadie, nunca más._

 _-Laurel- yo fui quien mató a Sara, dije atropelladamente_

 _-No Thea-Malcom fue quien mató a mi hermana. Tú fuiste un instrumento más, tal como la flecha que la mató. Dime algo.. ¿Si hubieras visto a Sara colgar de esa azotea, que habrías hecho?_

 _-Hubiera preferido caer con ella antes que soltarla- respondí_

 _-Ahí tienes tu respuesta. No necesitas mi perdón Thea. Necesitas perdonarte tú misma. Puedes hacer muchas cosas que pueden ayudarte y en el camino ayudarás a otros. Tienes los mejores maestros para enseñarte el camino correcto. Sé que ahora te duele, pero ese dolor va a ayudarte a crecer. No olvides, pero no dejes de vivir Thea. No por Sara, no por mí. Mucho menos por Malcom._

 _Me levanté y la abracé :-Gracias Laurel. Te prometo que no voy a olvidar. No te voy a defraudar...a ustedes tampoco, dije mirando a Oliver y a Felicity._

 _Y así empecé nuevamente, por última vez. Día a día. Increíblemente, Oliver aceptó entrenarme: "Prefiero no perderte de vista" fueron sus palabras exactas. Me formó de una manera completamente diferente de como lo había hecho Malcom : Oliver me enseñó que en ocasiones no era malo sentir miedo, siempre y cuando no te paralizara. Me enseñó la diferencia entre justicia y Venganza. Me enseñó a pelear no sólo por mí, sino por los míos, por mi gente. Una noche llegué a la guarida y pude ver algo que me sorprendió : Una quinta vitrina, entre la de Arsenal y Arrow, con un nuevo traje : Rojo y negro, similar al de Roy, pero ligeramente diferente del de Oliver. Al medio de la vitrina había una placa...en ella decía SPEEDY_

 _-¿En serio Ollie? El traje me encanta...pero ¿Speedy? ¿Arrow, Arsenal y Speedy?_

 _-Lo siento Thea-Dijo Felicity. Fue voto mayoritario. Además ¿de que te quejas? Digg y yo somos los únicos que no tenemos nombres súper secretos._

 _-El mío es chofer negro, no lo olvides-dijo Digg_

 _Las risas fueron generales. Ahora, pese a la seriedad de nuestro trabajo, siempre teníamos tiempo para apreciar esos pequeños detalles que te hacen sentir que estás vivo. Oliver tenía a Felicity, a su lado mi hermano se había vuelto a encontrar a sí mismo. Había encontrado el equilibrio perfecto entre Ollie, Oliver y Arrow. El amor se encuentra en los lugares más increíbles. Mi hermano lo encontraron 18 pisos abajo de la oficina de papá. Yo lo encontré con un ladrón que me robó mi bolso en una calle, pero que en el camino, me ayudó a encontrarme con quién era en verdad._

 _Ahora, nuestra misión era proteger a aquellos que amábamos. Como le dijo Felicity a mi hermano en una ocasión : Honraríamos a los muertos peleando. pero por sobre todas las cosas, protegeríamos a los que estaban con nosotros, a aquellos que nos hacían levantarnos cada día y luchar por un lugar mejor._

 _Miré a las personas que me rodeaban en la habitación. Diferentes clases de amor nos había reunido ahí: pareja, hermanos, amigos. Todo se resumía en una palabra : familia._

 _Por fin, había dejado el miedo de quedarme sola atrás. Nadie volvería a dañarme, porque ellos siempre estarían conmigo, y nadie los dañaría a ellos, porque yo estaría ahí para protegerlos._

 _FIN_


End file.
